


Followed

by wibblywobblymess



Series: Freedom [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblymess/pseuds/wibblywobblymess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devyn is like family to Hotch, but he hasn't seen in her years. When she shows up at Quantico in need of his help, will he be able to, before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Distracted

The sky seemed to open up as her feet hit the pavement, and she groaned, ducking back into the car for her umbrella. A few swears passed her lips as she yanked it out from beneath the passenger seat, and popped it open over her head, blocking the rain and preventing it from hitting her head. Oh how she despised rainy days when they sprouted from nowhere. Her feet thumped along the wet pavement as she moved swiftly to the doors, and out of the downfall, shaking her head slightly as she looked around. White walls surrounded her, and for a moment, she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, debating silently whether she wanted to continue, or just go climb back into her car. With a heavy sigh, she looked around, and approached a nearby desk, flashing a small smile to the woman on the other side. 

Drumming her fingers against her umbrella, she watched the numbers over the elevator doors climb until they came to a stop, and the doors opened. Her mind tried to stop her, make her hesitate just inside, but when she spotted people waiting for her to move, she blushed, and smiled apologetically. I have to do this…get with the show, she thought to herself, approaching the glass doors across from the elevator. She slipped a hand into her jacket pocket as her other hand clutched the umbrella handle, and cast her eyes across the floor, absolutely certain she had to be on the wrong floor. The hand that landed on her shoulder caused her to jump, and spin, clasping her formerly pocketed hand over her heart.

“Oh! Hey, sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” the woman apologized, holding up both her hands innocently. 

“No, i-it’s alright, I’m just...Sorry…” She smiled sheepishly, shaking her head.

“No problems…I’m Emily…are you looking for someone?” she asked, curiously. Glancing around, she nodded her head, and took a deep breath.

“Uh, yeah…yeah, I’m looking for Aaron Hotchner?” Smiling, Emily nodded, and motioned back into the room. 

“He’s in the first office up the steps there,” she said, leading the young woman across the floor. 

“Oh, thank you…Thank you, Emily,” she replied, smiling gently and nodding to Emily as she moved up the steps.

“You’re welcome,” Emily replied, watching curiously but moving back to her own desk.

Taking another deep breath, she moved off the top step, and cautiously poked her head into the open door at the top of the steps. A small smile appeared on her face when she saw him at his desk, and, realizing he hadn’t seen her, she wrapped her knuckles upon the door.

“…Aaron?” Lifting his head, a smile crossed his lips, and he put the file that had been in his hands down, standing. 

“Devyn, come on in. How’re you doing?” Stepping in and closing the door, she shrugged, and turned back to face him.

“I’m alright…chilly from the rain, but…” Another shrug, and Aaron motioned to the chair across from him, lowering himself back into his chair. Nodding, Devyn leaned her umbrella against the arm of the chair, and tugged off her jacket, dropping her body into the chair in front of the desk. “How are you, Aaron?”

“I’m okay. Busy, but that’s normal. Uh…how, uh, how’s Sean?” Devyn shrugged, crossing her feet as she glanced around the office. 

“I think he’s good…I haven’t talked to him much since we broke up. I know he’s been busy, too…but I think he’s happy that way,” she admitted, making Aaron chuckle.

“Yeah…he’s usually thrived when busy. So, what brings you here?” Aaron finally asked, catching her glancing out the window to the rest of the floor once more. 

She shifted, as if she hadn’t heard him, and he frowned, watching her quietly before tapping the desk to get her attention. Devyn jumped slightly, trying to cover it by shifting again, and looked up at him, blushing. 

“Sorry…what did you ask?”

“What’s going on, Devyn? You seem distracted,” he observed, knitting his eyebrows together as he leaned against the desk. With a sigh, she crossed her hands in her lap, and shook her head.

“…after Sean and I broke up, I met a guy…we, uh, we only went out once, and he was so clingy that I ended it…” She paused, glancing up at Aaron again, and frowned. “This was eight months ago. A couple weeks later, I bumped him into a few times, and just…just ignored it, thought it was a coincidence…but when I saw him drive passed my building as I walked out to go to work, and drive passed my work…” She shook her head, running a hand across her face.

“Devyn…Take a breath.” Devyn did, but only barely, as she leaned back in the chair and looked at Aaron.

“He’s been following me for eight months. I moved, he found me. I switched jobs, he figured out where I transferred to. I mean…I came home one night to find my door unlocked and a few of my clothes missing. But the police won’t do anything, because he hasn’t hurt me, and there is no proof that he came in. I know he did it, and I would swear…I would swear I saw him trailing me when I drove here, but…I don’t know…”

Aaron frowned, and watched her as she shifted once more, looked at her hands, closed her eyes. He could see, as her hands began to shake, that she was truly scared of this, but he saw her swallow her fear as she took a deep breath, clasped her hands together, and looked up at him, steady as could be. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t really want to come in and dump everything on you like this, I just…I don’t know anyone else that can help me. I tried to make the cops understand, I tried to get them to see what he was doing, and…and they told me to stop overreacting and go home. I haven’t slept a full night in…in three weeks, because I just feel like he’s watching…” Aaron glanced towards through the covered window to see the people on the floor, before sighing, and looked back at her. 

“It’s alright, Devyn…”

“I know…” She paused, and took a breath, running her hand across her mouth as she gathered her thoughts. “I know you don’t usually handle stalking cases, like this…and I’m not asking you to…to fix this. I just…I was hoping you could help, at least a little. I really don’t know what to do. I don’t have anywhere to go, and I can’t get Sean involved, you and I both how he is…”

“He will get physical if he thinks he needs to,” Aaron replied, nodding in understanding. 

“And if Sean knew just how much this guy was scaring me, he might not stop there. He has a whole future still ahead of him, I couldn’t let this take that away…” Turning in his chair, he dug a notepad and a pencil from the top drawer of the desk, setting them in front of Devyn, and nudging them towards her.

“Since we aren’t in the middle of a case right now, I can have our technical analyst run this guy’s information, see if he has a history of anything like this. But otherwise, if you can, do this: change your name and move anywhere else, far enough away that you two wouldn’t cross paths.” Her fingers carefully grasped the pad and pencil, and she slowly dragged the lead across the paper as her eyes lifted to meet Aaron’s. 

“If I could…I would. I’m on the verge of being fired as it is, I can’t afford my rent, I was supposed to relinquish my car yesterday but thankfully my brother sent a payment in for me…I’m quite literally hanging on by a thread, and I…I just need someone to believe me,” she admitted, her voice soft as she slipped the pad back over to Aaron. Taking it from her, he stood up, and nodded a little bit, sighing. 

“I’m going to go talk to our analyst…there’s coffee out here, if you’re thirsty. But otherwise you can wait here, I’ll be back in a minute,” he spoke, opening the door. 

“Thank you, Aaron…” With a nod, he moved out the door, and across the floor, leaving her in the office. 

In the time that Aaron was gone, Devyn’s thoughts drifted away from her as she pondered what she was going to do when she walked out the front door. She wasn’t ready to go home, to go back to New York. The idea of that made her heart thump against her chest, as she cupped her hand over her mouth, and shook her head, trying to think of what else she might be able to do, where else she could possibly go. Devyn almost didn’t hear the sound of Emily’s knuckles upon the door, but tilted her head, pressing her lips together as she saw the woman behind her.

“Devyn? Are you alright?”

“…yeah…I’m, uh…I’m okay…” Smiling softly, Emily nodded, and held up her hand, grasping a Styrofoam cup in her fingers. 

“Coffee?”

“Please…thank you,” she replied, taking the cup. She paused, however, with the cup near her lips, and looked back up at Emily, her brow furrowed. “How…uh…how did you know my name?” With a smile, Emily motioned to the desk. 

“Hotch asked me to see if you wanted some coffee before he went to see Garcia.”

“Garcia?”

“Our tech analyst. Can I get you anything else, are you hungry?”

“Oh…oh, no, I’m alright. Thank you, though…” With a nod, Emily turned, and made her way back to her desk, shrugging slightly at the looks she received.

“Who is she?”

“I don’t know. She’s clearly distracted…” The men nodded, and glanced back towards the window into Hotch’s office as Devyn, sipping the hot liquid, stood and moved towards the far wall, peering out into the rain-soaked world. Distracted was true, she really was, but it was far more than that. She was terrified, but she didn’t feel right letting her guard down, showing just how terrified she truly was. 

Nudging the doors open, Hotch glanced at the papers in his hand, sighing softly as his eyes scanned the information Garcia had printed off for him. It was a long list of arrests, of marks on his record, and every one of them brought him closer to realizing how right Devyn was to be afraid, to be uncomfortable, at the very least. Shaking his head, he crossed the floor, and moved up the steps, peering inside to see Devyn still at the window. 

“…Devyn?” Turning her head a little to peer at Hotch, she shook her head, and stepped away from the window.

“I was right.” Uncertain, he set the file down on the desk, and crossed towards her.

“About?”

“He did tail me here…” she said, turning back and pointing her finger against the window. Hotch turned his attention outside, and frowned at the sight of a car parked just outside the gate. 

“Is that-“

“Yeah…1989 Ford Sierra, red with a fire decal,” she mumbled, stepping away from the window. “I’ve seen that car more than I would have liked in the past eight months,” she added, lowering her body into her chair. 

Hotch walked over to his desk, and plucked his phone out of the cradle, hitting a few buttons as he stretched the cord, peered out the window. 

“This is SSA Hotchner…there’s a car sitting just outside the gate, it’s a red 1989 Ford Sierra…the driver is currently a security risk, he needs to be detained…” As the moments passed, and a few security guards started for the car, the lights flipped on, and it peeled back onto the road, disappearing out of sight away from the building. “…thanks, guys,” Hotch added, putting the phone back down. 

“…A security risk?” Devyn asked curiously, as Hotch motioned to the file in front of her.

“You aren’t the first, Devyn…” It was clear she wasn’t sure what he meant, as she shifted and glanced towards the file folder.

“The first…security risk?”

“The first woman he’s followed…go ahead, take a look…” Frowning, Devyn picked up the file and opened it in her lap, gently digging her teeth into her bottom as she read over the pages inside. 

Several pages were filled with details about arrests, details of restraining orders, against various other women. It was apparent by the concern and worry filling her face that she hadn’t even considered him being such a dangerous person, nor that he may have done this before. Hotch sighed softly, and moved his body back into his chair, leaning against the desk as she finally lifted her head to see him. 

“What am I gonna do, Aaron? I can’t go home, he knows where I live, he knows where I work…”

“At least for tonight, I would like you to stay with me. We can leave your car here, you can drive back with me. He won’t know where you are.” Shaking her head, she put the file back upon the desk, and looked towards the window to see the rain falling harder than before. 

“No…No, Aaron, I can’t ask that of you.”

“You aren’t asking, I’m requesting. I have a couch for you to crash on for the night, and Jack always likes company.” With a soft sigh, she looked up at him, and leaned back in her chair once more, nodding. 

“Okay. I’ll go.”


	2. Eight Months Ago

Turning the knob until it clicked, Devyn pulled the pot off the stove, and moved a couple of steps towards the sink before straining the pasta into the colander. Hotch glanced over his shoulder at the swear slightly muffled by the clatter of the pan, before climbing from the couch where Jack sat, and stepping into the kitchen. 

“Devyn?”

“Sorry, sorry…Just burnt myself a little…I’m okay.” Chuckling, Hotch plucked the towel off the counter, and stepped around her, covering his hands with it before picking up the colander. 

“Do you need any help?” he asked, as she moved the faucet and ran cold water over her hand. Peering around the kitchen, Devyn shook her head, and smiled.

“No…just gotta plate and dinner is ready.”

“Thanks for cooking, Devyn…” She shrugged at the thank you, flipping off the water and flicking the excess water into the sink before moving back towards the stove. 

“It’s nothing, really. I don’t get to do this very often, I really enjoy when I do.” 

“I can imagine Sean would rather cook.” There was a light scoff as Devyn pulled plates out of the cabinet and a slotted spoon from the drawer.

“It’s not so much that he would rather cook…it’s more that he remarks, as politely as he can, on how he would have made it…or he pokes his head in to offer various suggestions. I tried to make pasta one night, just pasta and a basic sauce with garlic bread – I wanted something simple –and by the time he was done ‘suggesting’, there was a Cesar salad, a chicken pate, and…I don’t know, I think some sort of truffle. That was the last time I cooked for anyone,” she admitted, with a soft laugh as Hotch shook his head. 

“That sounds about right,” he replied, tilting the colander as she put the pasta onto the plates. 

The three lowered themselves around the table, ate the simple but delicious meal around light and pleasant chatter. As the plates were cleared, Hotch and Jack moved down the hall to get the young boy cleaned up and changed into his pajamas. It brought a smile to Devyn’s face, seeing Hotch so together. 

When time passed, and Jack was in his room for the night, Hotch sat back on the couch, clicking through the channels as Devyn rustled around the kitchen once more. 

“Are you looking for something in particular, Dev?”

“Nope, found it,” she replied, moving into the living room with two wine glasses, half-filled with a white wine. Smiling at him, she held out one glass, and pulled her feet beneath her as she sat upon the couch. “Thank you, Aaron…for having me stay here tonight.”

“Don’t worry about it, Dev. You’re pretty much family, you are always welcome here.” She smiled, and sipped the wine, resting the base of the glass on the palm of her hand as the fingers of her other hand held the stem. 

“Still…thank you…” Hotch nodded with a smile, and sipped his glass, as well, setting the remote down on the couch, and patting her foot. “Listen…Aaron…I was…I was very sorry, to hear about Haley. My thoughts were definitely with you, and Jack, when I found out.” 

“Thanks, Dev…I appreciate that.”

“I would have called…I meant to call, but I was in Europe, I didn’t even find out till I returned home, and Sean told me…”

“It’s alright,” he insisted, taking another sip before turning his attention back to the television. “How is your dad?”

“He’s still dad. Constantly swearing in Spanish because he’s convinced I won’t know what he’s saying…I think he said he was planning on coming to the states to run some marathon this year, but mom and I were too busy shaking our heads so I don’t know where or when,” she chuckled, pressing the cool glass against her lips. 

The two sat upon the couch for a little while, sipping wine and watching the television in silence. For the first time in weeks, Devyn was able to relax, and feel comfortable. She didn’t feel watched, or followed, she felt safe, and as she drank the wine, she enjoyed the feeling, and the company she was in. After a little while, however, Hotch cleared his throat, and shifted, glancing towards her.

“Tomorrow, I want to call Sean and let him know what’s going on.”

“No, Aaron…” she answered, almost before he finished his thought, and shook her head. 

“Why not?”

“He’s trying to get ahead in the kitchen, and I don’t want to distract him. Besides…I don’t want him to worry, and we both know that’s what will happen.” Putting his glass on the table, Hotch turned a little to see her better, and frowned.

“Then I’m at least going to call and let him know you’re visiting. He’ll worry if he can’t get hold of you, and I’m not letting you use your cell while you’re here.” Furrowing her brow, she moved her leg and turned towards him.

“Why not?”

“Because if this guy, Danny, has your number, he can find a way to track your phone, and I want it to stay off so he can’t find you.” 

Hotch had a point, and Devyn knew it. She shifted, and looked down, using her free hand to pull her phone from her pocket. It was off – it had been all day, she just hadn’t realized it – and that made her smile as she tossed it towards Hotch.

“Best keep it away from me, then. As long as you don’t tell Sean why I came here…you can call him.”

“I won’t tell him,” he promised, before glancing at his watch, and sighing. “I’m gonna head to bed. Couch is all yours,” he told her, standing and picking up his empty glass as he moved towards the kitchen. He paused, thinking, before moving down the hall, and returning with a blanket and pillow. “Here…you get some sleep – you are completely safe here,” he replied, planting a light kiss on the top of her head. She chuckled, and patted his hand, smiling up at him. 

“Thank you, very much, Aaron. Goodnight,” she replied, watching him head down the now darkened hallway before pulling his door closed behind him. She sighed, and took her own wine glass to the kitchen, before flipping off the living room lights as well as the television. For a moment, she stood quietly in the middle of the dark room, adjusting to the change, and getting a feel for the surroundings. With a very small smile, she stretched out on the couch, tucked the pillow beneath her head, and covered her legs with the blanket. It wasn’t a long wait – she was out within minutes. 

* * *

The air caught in her throat, the rock dropped into the pit of her stomach, and the grip tightened about her heart. Panic set in quickly, and she began to thrash upon the couch. It only lasted a moment, before her eyes shot open, and she sat upright, gasping for air, and scrambling to her feet, moving as quickly as she could to duck behind the couch. Hotch, cup in one hand, carafe in the other, turned around in confusion at the sound from the living room. Putting both items down, he moved quickly to the back of the couch, and crouched beside her, gripping her shoulders as she gasped for air. When his hands touched her arms, she looked up at him, fear and unfamiliarity fading to thankfulness and clarity.

“Aaron…” she murmured, almost knocking him over as she threw her arms around him and clung to him like a life preserver.

“It’s alright, Devyn, you’re safe…come on, let’s get you back on the couch…” Her hands held tight to Hotch as he lifted her to her feet, and sat her back upon the couch, before lowering himself beside her, and gently patting her back. “Breathe…”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m okay,” she murmured, pulling her arms back slowly, and resting her face in her hands. 

“Nightmare?” She answered with a nod, and a shaken breath, before lifting her head and looking at him.

“I’m sorry…I didn’t wake you or…or anything…did I?”

“No…I was getting a cup of coffee…” He looked at her for a minute, watched her hands tremble slightly as she tried to calm down, before glancing over his shoulder at the clock on the wall. “Since you’re up, Dev…why don’t you take a shower? That might help calm you down.”

“Yeah…yeah, good idea,” she agreed, leaning against him as he helped her to her feet. 

“I already dropped Jack off at school…so when you’re finished, you can come back to the office with me…” She glanced at him, but didn’t answer, shrugging slightly as he flipped on the bathroom light.

“…thank you…” she murmured, pushing the door closed behind him, leaving Hotch, sighing, in the hall.

It was nearly a half hour before the water shut off in the shower. When she finally emerged from the bathroom, she told Hotch she would be fine staying behind while he went to work. But Hotch wasn’t willing to let that sit – he couldn’t keep her safe that way. Not up for a fight, Devyn nodded her head in agreement, and finished getting ready, before tucking her hair beneath a ball cap from Hotch, pulling his FBI jacket on over her shoulders, and following him out the door. 

* * *

Glancing through the window at Devyn, hunkered in the chair with her head still hidden behind the brim of the ball cap, Hotch sighed, and shook his head, waving for Emily and the others to follow him into the round table room across the way. As they entered and took a seat, Hotch nudged the door closed, and placed a file on the table, moving over and clicking the remote to bring up a photograph on the screen.

“This is Danny Hunter. He has a history of stalking women, and in the past few years, he has even escalated to physically assaulting them as well as raping them. His charges have included breaking and entering, and theft of various items belonging to the women. Right now, his fixation is on the woman in my office, Devyn Morales. He’s been stalking her for eight months, he even followed her out here…” Hotch explained, glancing out the window to see Devyn standing at the door, peering across at him with an uncertain look upon her face. 

“From where?” Morgan asked, glancing at one of the file photos on the screen before looking at Hotch.

“New York. To me, she’s family…and I want to catch this guy before he leaves here…” 

There wasn’t even a desire for Hotch to explain why Devyn was like family to him, despite the slight curiosity among the others in the room. He simply motioned to the file, and clicked to change the photograph on the plasma. 

“Right now, she’s staying with me. I’m not asking any of you to drop what you’re working on for her…I just wanted to let you know where my focus is for right now. Until we catch Hunter, if we get any cases, I’m not going to go too far into the field,” he explained, clearing the images off the screen and setting the remote down. 

“No problem, Hotch. Do you need anything from us while you have us? I’m not in the middle of anything,” Morgan offered, shrugging and leaning back in his chair. The rest of the team nodded in agreement, looking up at Hotch expectantly.

“If you guys are offering…Prentiss, I would like you to go talk to her. She may be like family to me, but even family has trouble talking. Just see if she knows anything else she isn’t talking about, about this guy.”

“On it,” she replied, scooting her chair back and moving out of the room. 

Devyn slid her feet away from the door, and moved towards the desk, dropping into the chair as Emily entered the room. 

“Devyn?” Glancing over her shoulder, she smiled, and waved slightly.

“Hi, Emily…” Emily smiled, and walked around, sitting in the other guest chair a few feet from Devyn. “What do you want to know?” She paused, half into the chair, and lifted her eyes to meet Devyn’s with a half- smile on her lips.

“Excuse me?”

“I saw Aaron showing you photos of Danny…what do you want to know?” There was a soft chuckle as Emily completely sat in the chair, and shrugged.

“How did you two meet?”

Shifting slightly in the chair, Devyn moved to face Emily better.

“Eight months ago, I was…I was trying to take my mind off my ex. He and I have always had a back-and-forth relationship, we’ve known each other forever, and have broken up and gotten back together more times than I can count,” Devyn chuckled, shaking her head. “But this time, like the other times, I didn’t feel good about it, I wanted to get it out of my head, so I went out with a few friends for a drink. I met Danny at the bar, and we decided to meet for coffee the next morning since he was leaving at the time.” Emily nodded her head, and watched as Devyn tugged the ball cap off her head, running her fingers through her hair. “…he was very clingy. He stood real close when we ordered, he insisted upon sitting next to me at the table rather than across from me…he even walked me home, and tried to kiss me. The entire conversation was about me, but that really didn’t occur to me until after I got him to leave, and I got to go into my building…”

“Did he know what apartment was yours?” Emily asked, clasping her hands in front of her as Devyn leaned back, shaking her head.

“No…I wouldn’t let him in the front door of the building. I went in, made sure the door closed behind me, and went upstairs – no one followed me in. Everything was fine for about a week…but one morning I walked out to go to work, stepped onto the sidewalk, and his car drove passed. Brushed it off, thought it was just my imagination. Stopped at the coffee shop a block from my work, he was there picking up a coffee of his own. The following day, saw him at the supermarket. A couple days later, I saw him when I went to meet my ex at his work. And a couple days after that, he drove passed my work. It was getting ridiculous. And I was getting nervous…” 

“I can understand that,” Emily interjected, as Devyn smiled a little and nodded. 

“It went on like that for…for a couple weeks, and I got so nervous that I called in to work a few times. One morning, I looked outside to see if it was raining…saw him leaning against his car, looking up at my window. He knew which windows were mine, and I don’t know how he knew unless he came in after someone and looked for my mailbox, which…I wouldn’t be surprised. But that was too much for me. I called in to work again, and went out, went in circles, I did what I had to in order to lose him, then went back to my place and found another apartment…had my ex and a few friends help me move. I lied to them, I didn’t tell them the real reason why. It was a few weeks before Danny found me again, and by then I had switched jobs, too. But somehow…somehow, he found me.”

“Did he find your new job?”

“Not at first…I made sure to take the long way, with random turns and random bus rides, so he couldn’t follow, but it got difficult, and I got tired, and the one day I went to work without doing that was the day he followed me to work. I started carrying a knife, a, uh, switchblade…and a can of mace. I think I even considered brass knuckles,” she added, with a soft chuckle, bringing a smile to Emily’s face.

“Well, knives and mace are good to have…so are cell phones, and self-defense lessons,” she suggested. Devyn nodded, rubbing her hands together and smiling a little.

“Yeah, I always kept my phone in my coat pocket, and I took a few defense classes. One night, um…maybe a month later? I came home from work to find my door unlocked…I was very hesitant, I had a neighbor come in with me. He’s a boxer, and a former Marine, so I felt pretty safe…there wasn’t anyone in there, so he went back to his place…I thought maybe I simply didn’t lock the door – it had happened before. But when I was getting ready for bed, I realized some of my clothes were missing.”

“What clothes?” Emily asked, standing and walking to Hotch’s desk, plucking a pen out of the cup and pulling a blank page out of the printer.

“A couple of sweatshirts…a pair of pants…some underwear, a couple of my bras…I think a couple pairs of pajamas…” Devyn shook her head, shivering at the thought, before looking at Emily as she finished writing and put the pen down. 

“Sounds like he doesn’t take rejection very well,” she muttered, shaking her head, as Devyn nodded. 

“I spent the next six months glancing over my shoulder, cautiously peering out my window, and trying to take back routes and side routes to anywhere I needed to go so he couldn’t follow. Yesterday morning, I wanted to do some work before I went to work – look into classes at a nearby college, take a shower, have a real breakfast, things like that…I didn’t do any of it. I found a rose on my kitchen table, with a card that just had a heart drawn on it. That was enough, I got dressed, and I got in my car, and I came here to see if Aaron could help me.” Emily nodded her head, and opened her mouth, but stopped when Devyn sighed. “And he even followed me out here. I saw him during the drive, took a few side streets…it’s why I left in Aaron’s car last night, came in today in his hat and jacket. I just want it to go away, I want my life back.” Emily smiled sympathetically, patting Devyn on the shoulder, before pulling up her chair and taking a seat once more.

“We are going to do everything we can to make this stop, Devyn. No one should feel unsafe in their homes.” Devyn nodded, and sighed, rubbing her hands over her face. “Devyn…do you mind if I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

“…how do you know Hotch?” The color filled Devyn’s cheeks as she bit down upon her bottom lip and leaned back in the chair. 

“I lived a few blocks away when I was in high school…uh, I’m guessing that, by asking me, Aaron hasn’t told you guys?”

“Told us what?” A chuckle passed her lips as she nodded her head.

“My ex is his brother Sean.”


	3. Pry

Emily poked her head into the roundtable room, and waited a second before moving to the empty chair next to Hotch. 

“What did Dev have to say?”

“Well, she told me specifics. What he stole from her apartment when he broke in, how long after coffee that he found her work, or found her new apartment. She also mentioned that between him finding her apartment and him finding her work the first time around, she bumped into him or saw him at various other places…and it seemed a little random, but if he was there before she was, he knew where she was going before she ever left the building.”

“What places?”

“Coffee shop, supermarket…even at…” Emily paused, glancing at Hotch, before looking around the table. “Even at her ex’s work when she went there to see him.” Hotch lifted his head to see Emily, an eyebrow raised. 

“She didn’t tell me that part…I’ll be right back,” Hotch replied, patting the table before standing and moving across the way to his office. Emily sighed, and shook her head, meeting Morgan’s gaze. Before he could question, Emily put her notepad down, and shook her head.

“Sean is her ex,” Emily informed them, motioning to Hotch through the window. 

He didn’t need to say anything as he walked into his office. Even though her back was to Hotch, Devyn knew why he’d walked in, knew what he was going to say, and, without looking away from the window, she nodded.

“Yes. I went to visit Sean before I switched apartments and jobs, and saw Danny sitting at one of the tables in the corner. No…I didn’t tell Sean. I didn’t even react to it.”

“Were you gonna tell me?”

“That he was stalking me anywhere I went? I already did…” she replied, shaking her head.

“No, that he followed you in my brother’s work. Stalkers are bad enough when they follow you around, but if they are stuck in their own fantasy that you are their better half, and they see you with someone else, it is possible that they will snap, that they can take their anger and/or jealousy out on that ‘someone else’, and as much as I think of you as family, Dev, Sean is family. You should have told me this from the start…” Turning away from the window, her brow furrowed, Devyn held up her hands in a silent defense as she shook her head again, and frowned.

“Aaron, stop it. I went there to see Sean, yes, but the waiter I talked to flat out told me he was too busy to come out and see me. I didn’t see Sean at the restaurant, and I haven’t seen him since. I’ve barely talked to him on the phone, even. And our texts read like he is family – there is no more ‘I love you’, there isn’t anything even remotely hinting at the idea that Sean and I are anything but family.” There was a slight pain in her voice that made Hotch paused, and raise a brow.

“Dev, what is going on?”

“I really don’t want to talk about myself and Sean here, Aaron…I will tell you anything you want me to tell you, anything you need to or want to know, about Danny and myself over the last eight months, but my relationship with Sean does not need to be part of this,” she replied, circling her hand in front of her. “I would ask that you respect that.” 

Wringing her hands together, Devyn moved back to the chair, and sat down, shaking her head.

“I won’t pry any more than I have to. But I need to know everything before we can help.”

“Everything I told Emily is everything…except, ya know…I went to see the cops a few times, before I moved, after I moved, but they always told me it’s just a coincidence, they can’t do anything, and a lot of other bull. They just didn’t want to deal, they thought I was overreacting. And I talked to Danny once after he started stalking me, and that was an incredibly feeble attempt to convince him to let it go, to stop following me. We can see how well that worked.”

“I know you aren’t comfortable with all of this, Devyn…but I’m only going to tell you this once. None of what is happening – Danny’s obsession, the cops being unwilling – none of it is your fault. You didn’t do anything wrong, you did everything right. Including coming here. And by the time you go back to New York…Danny will be behind bars. Just…relax, okay?” He pulled up the other chair, and put his hands over hers, watching as a small smile formed on her face, and she nodded. 

“I’m trying…but after spending eight months tense and afraid, it isn’t easy to relax.” Hotch lifted his eyes to the doorway as Morgan appeared, and nodded, looking back at Devyn. 

“Devyn…I need to get back to the team…just get comfortable, try to relax. I’ll be back in a little bit,” he said, planting a light kiss on her forehead before getting up and following Morgan back to the roundtable room. With a soft sigh, Devyn pulled her feet onto the chair with her, and leaned back, losing herself in the silence of the room. 

* * *

The ringing of the phone startled the team, and Hotch, glancing around, pressed the Answer button as he put the phone to his ear.

“Hey, Garcia.”

“I was looking over Hunter’s information, finally found a cell phone for him…”

“And?” Hotch asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“It has a GPS locator in it…and…sir…”

“Spit it out, Garcia.”

“He’s right outside your building right now.” Hotch hung up and moved out of his chair, exiting the room quicker than the others had seen. Frowning, Morgan hopped up and followed him, catching him at his office. 

“Hotch! What’s going on?”

“Danny Hunter is outside my building,” Hotch replied, glancing over his shoulder at Morgan. Those few simple words brought Devyn out of the chair, spun her towards Hotch with wide eyes.

“He’s what?”

“He’s outside my building, Garcia just got a hit on his phone’s GPS. And Jessica should be getting there with Jack anytime,” he replied, grabbing his gun and his credentials before heading out the door. 

Without a second thought, Morgan and Devyn followed him to the elevator, neither of the men noticing her until they reached the elevator.

“Oh, no, you are staying here,” Hotch ordered, motioning back to his office when he saw Devyn. 

“No. You guys are family, and I don’t care what it means, I’m not letting you do this alone.”

“Devyn…”

“Aaron, you can’t talk me out of going.” Groaning softly, he waited for her to step beside him before pressing the button on the panel. 

The SUV pulled up just down the block, and Hotch climbed out with his phone against his ear, glancing over his shoulder as Morgan stepped out ahead of Devyn, who was cloaked in the FBI jacket with her head and face hidden by the ball cap. 

“Okay…just…take him back to your place, Jessica…I’ll let you know when it’s safe…thanks,” he said, hanging up, and turning his head to see the two people behind him. “Their safe, they got stuck in traffic.”

“That’s him,” Devyn murmured, motioning to the Sierra across from Hotch’s building. 

“Morgan, keep her back…”

“What if he has a gun?” Morgan questioned. Hotch paused, and looked at him with a quirked brow. “You stay with Devyn, I’ll go,” he replied, already moving his hand to check that his weapon was at the ready on his hip. Hotch nodded, glancing at the car, but as he turned his head to look at Devyn, he realized she wasn’t standing behind them. 

“…where is she?” Morgan turned around, and frowned, spinning and pointing to Devyn moving across the street, ducking around a car two behind the Sierra. 

Her eyes darted back and forth, as she realized that there didn’t appear to be anyone inside. Glancing around slightly, she scooted up alongside the vehicle, and peeked inside. She barely got a look when Hotch grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the vehicle, moving back across the street and into the lobby with her in tow. 

“Hey!”

“What do you think you’re doing?” Hotch blurted, clearly agitated. “What if he was in the car?”

“He isn’t in the car, Aaron, and even if he was, I knew you wouldn’t be too far behind, you would have stopped him before he did anything.”

“Don’t ever do something like that again, you came here for help, and that isn’t going to be a help,” he scolded, as she sighed, and shifted her weight from foot to the other.

“Aaron, stop…he is not in his car…what do you think that means? Where do you think he is?” 

That caught Hotch, and he looked at Morgan, before leading the two towards the elevator. For a second, he considered, before pressing the button, and turning his back on the elevator, glancing over his shoulder as the door opened to an empty box. Nodding slightly, the three climbed onto the elevator, making their way up to Hotch’s floor. As the doors opened, and they stepped out, Devyn glanced around the hall, hesitating before stepping away from the elevator. 

“Aaron…”

“What?” he asked, patting his pockets and pulling out his keys. 

“I’m sorry…” He glanced over at Devyn, but didn’t say anything, as he paused at his door. It wasn’t closed all the way, a small sliver of light seeping into the hallway.   
Pocketing his keys, he pulled his weapon out of the holster. Morgan followed in suit, and leaned against the wall outside the door, waiting for Hotch’s nod before pushing the door open. Devyn peered around the hallway, watching as the two entered the room, guns aimed. She waited for them to clear the entry before walking in, and pushing the door partially closed behind her. 

“…we’re clear…but he was here.”

“How do you know?” Devyn asked, turning and completely closing the door.

“This place is a mess,” Hotch answered, motioning for her to come in further. She hesitated, but walked in, looking around, and frowning. It was – the tables were moved, papers covered the floors, most of the drawers in the kitchen were open. Glancing around, Devyn took a breath, and pointed towards the couch.

“Did you pick up the pillow and blanket this morning?” she asked. Hotch shook his head, following her hand to see the couch empty of either. 

“He took them,” Hotch sighed, shaking his head again, and holstering his weapon. Heaving a sigh, she dropped her body onto the chair behind her, and put her head in her hands. 

“I should never have come here…I didn’t mean to get you into this like this,” she murmured, as Morgan walked out from down the hall. 

“At least here, Dev, you’re safe.”

“Safe? Aaron, he broke into your home, you and Jack are at risk. I’d rather be in danger than put you two at risk,” she replied, shaking her head, and running her hands over her face. 

“Stop that. I’m just gonna call J-“ Hotch paused, in mid-sentence, and looked around the room, before shaking his head. “Never mind. Come on, let’s go,” he replied, helping Devyn off the chair, and walking into the hallway with the two of them. 

It wasn’t until they were downstairs, and standing outside the SUV that Hotch looked around, and sighed.

“Okay…he’s gone, the Sierra’s gone,” he started, nodding towards the empty spot on the road. “I’m calling Jessica, gonna ask her to keep Jack tonight. In the meantime, Garcia is gonna track him down, we’re going to put an APB out on his car, and we’re gonna nail him to the wall for breaking and entering,” Hotch finished, unlocking the doors and climbing in behind the wheel. 

Wringing her hands together, Devyn watched the landscape fly by as Hotch drove back to the FBI. Her head ached, and her vision blurred as she realized how tired she actually was. In the silence of the vehicle, she moved her gaze to Morgan and Hotch in front of her, saw Morgan fiddling with his phone as Hotch focused his attention outside the car rather than inside.

As the SUV came to a stop, Devyn took a small, shaken breath, and hesitantly fumbled with her seatbelt.

“I, uh…I need to get something out of my car…” she said, clearly distracted as she climbed out of the vehicle, and glanced around. Hotch turned his head to see her, and nodded.

“Morgan, stay with her…”

“It’s just right over there…I’ll be fine, he’s not getting in that gate,” Devyn interrupted, not waiting for a response as she dragged her feet across the pavement towards her car. Hotch and Morgan glanced at each other, before, with a shake of their heads, they made their way to the elevators. 

Still wringing her hands together, Devyn came up behind her car, and patted her pockets, unlocking the door before climbing in. She sat behind the wheel for a moment, catching her breath, debating her action, until, with a sigh, she slid her fingers across the seat and onto the floor, where her bag was hidden from sight. 

“I hate this…I hate this…I should have just told Sean from the start,” she mumbled to herself, looking at her bag before pocketing her keys, locking the doors, and making her way to the elevator to rejoin Hotch upstairs.


	4. Gone

Nightfall came quicker than they thought it would. With no further sign or GPS location for Danny, Hotch and Devyn headed back to his place, ensuring the door was shut and locked behind them before picking up the mess Danny left earlier.

“Aaron…listen…”

“You don’t have to apologize, Dev…”

“But I do. If I had told Sean about Danny from the start, it wouldn’t have gotten this far. He wouldn’t have let it get this far. So…I’m sorry, Aaron, for bringing you into this like I did…for putting you, and Jack, at risk.” Aaron stopped, pushing in the chair at the dining table, and looked over at Devyn as she picked up some of the tossed books from the floor near the window.

“If I had thought that this would put Jack at risk, Devyn, the only thing I would have changed is where you stayed at night. But I’d still be helping you.” She cracked a small smile, glancing up at him, and nodded.

“That…is good to know, Aaron.” He nodded, smiling a little, before glancing at the clock, and sighing.

“Look…Jack’s bed is free for the night, so, if you’d rather, you can lay in there and get some sleep.” 

“…thanks, Aaron. I appreciate it.”

* * *

It was dark, and silent, and still throughout the apartment, and every last gust of wind hitting the window was very clear to Devyn as she laid awake in Jack’s bed. Her head rested comfortably upon the pillow, and the blanket covered most of her body, tucked beneath her arm as her fingers toyed with the edges. The clock on the wall just outside the bedroom door ticked loudly in the silence, as Devyn sighed, and moved her hand to yank the blanket over her head. She had been so exhausted that afternoon, but here she was, after one in the morning, struggling to sleep. 

“Devyn?” She hadn’t heard the footsteps, so the voice from the doorway startled her into an upright position. Hotch’s hand fumbled against the wall as he flipped the light switch, and held up his hands. “Easy, it’s just me.”

“Geeze…you scared the crap outta me,” she replied, catching her breath and patting her hand over her heart. 

“Sorry, Dev…trouble sleeping?”

“How’d ya guess?” she sighed, glancing at him as she leaned back against the headboard.

“Same here…” he replied, leaning against the doorway as she turned her head to see him. “I’ve been thinking…” A soft chuckle passed Devyn’s lips as she nodded, and sighed.

“So have I.”

“…you first.” Devyn hesitated, and thumped her head against the headboard, biting down upon her bottom lip.

There was a clear uncertainty on her face, in her movements, telling Hotch that she wanted to talk to him, but whether or not she wanted to talk about what was on her mind was another story entirely. A moment passed, where she deliberated the idea in her head, and, taking a soft breath, Hotch pulled a chair up beside the bed, taking a seat beside her. 

“Has Sean ever told you…any of the reasons we’ve broken up since the start?” Devyn finally asked softly, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around her legs. 

“No…I asked him once, his answer was just ‘it’s personal’, and we left it at that.” Nodding a little, she rubbed her neck, and tilted her head to see him. 

“He and I have been an on-and-off couple for…a long time. And every few years, something happens and we break off the relationship, but we always admit that in a few months, everything will be fine, and we’ll be back together again. And it’s usually an even break – he’ll break it off, then I will. It’s almost like a game, a test…you know how they say if you love something, let it go?” She didn’t really need to finish the quote, Hotch nodded in recognition.

“Of course…” She smiled a little, nodding as well.

“I think that’s what it was…I mean…I was sure after a few years that your brother was really all I wanted. He was my perfect match,” she admitted, her voice soft, and very vulnerable. Hotch reached out, and patted her arm as she rested it upon the bed, and she blushed, shifting on the bed. “But the past eight months…this has been the longest we’ve been separated since we started dating in high school. And since I’ve been alone a lot, I’ve realized that most of the time…the break-ups have been my fault.” 

Devyn paused, lowering her eyes, before turning on the mattress and grasping the water bottle on the night table. The room fell into silence again as she sipped the water, letting the words she’d spoken hit the both of them. Glancing up at Hotch, she closed the bottle, and pursed her lips, shrugging at the look of nonbelief upon his face.

“It has been. Really…I mean, it’s always been silly things, I used to be clingy. We’d break up, I’d fix myself, we’d be okay for a while, and then I’d get clingy again, or irritable, or…I mean, it’s been silly things. This last time, though? I broke up with him because I somehow thought he was seeing someone else. A man who has never, ever, once done anything to make me think that, cheating? I knew it was a stupid idea, but I couldn’t make it go away. I was paranoid, and afraid, but I didn’t know why, and I thrust the feelings outwards…he just…he was there, he got hit with the brunt of it, and I just didn’t want to make him suffer with me anymore.” Wringing her hands together, she shrugged slightly, and shook her head, sighing.

“Devyn, there’s only one thing I’ve ever seen Sean more devoted to than you, and that was cooking. When did you start feeling paranoid?”

“About…two weeks before we broke up. I don’t know why, it just started one afternoon, and didn’t go away. And I know that I said the past eight months have been really tough, with Danny and everything, but…not having Sean in my life is worse. I really...Aaron, he is my whole life. I hate my job, I hate my apartment, I hate my car…I hate the place I’m at in my life, but I’ve been able to find the pleasant spin on everything because I had Sean with me. I knew he loved me. But…Aaron…” Her head lolled to the side, and she looked at him with sad eyes. “I don’t think we’re coming back from this. I fear it’s actually over this time. I’ve never accused him of doing something wrong…and now it’s going on seven months since I saw Sean, five months since I actually spoke to him. It has…broken my heart.” 

“Devyn…”

“I almost didn’t come here, Aaron. I almost went out to find Danny, and put an end to this. It would have been the wrong way to do this, but I didn’t…I’m completely lost, and completely alone, without Sean. And I know that that is not healthy, I know that I need to man up, go out with my friends, do other things. But I’ve been with him for so long, that I don’t know what life is like without Sean in it, somewhere. And for the past five months, that’s exactly what it is. A life completely without Sean. I know he’s okay, he texts every so often, and by that, I mean every two to four weeks. But there is no conversation. It’s a text in and a text out, and that’s it.”

“Why didn’t you call him? Or go to his apartment to see him?”

“I called him a lot during the first few months…but he rarely called me back. I knew he was busy, so I tried not to let it get to me. But…I’m not stable right now. I’ve got a stalker. I’m on the verge of getting fired. My landlord is a creep, so I’m afraid of telling him about all the problems in my new place. My brother is in a warzone overseas, and everyday could be the day I lose him despite my struggles to think positively. I need someone in my life that I can trust, and my parents are in Spain, they are too far away to help me. The only other people I have ever trusted so much in my life…are you, and Sean. And it’s like he wants nothing to do with me. I didn’t want to come here and drop things on you, I just need to get one thing to stop hurting so much so I can breathe.” 

Hotch scooted off the chair, sat upon the bed, and gently pulled Devyn into an embrace. It was clear she needed it – as soon as she realized what he was doing, she planted her arms around his shoulders, and closed her eyes, taking a very deep, shaken breath. She didn’t clutch to him, not wanting to hurt him, but she held the embrace tightly. He smiled slightly, and patted her back gently, letting her hold on, knowing now how much she needed it. 

“You, Devyn, are family. And my door is open, and my phone is on, when you need anything,” he said, his voice soft, as she nodded and sniffled. There were no more words in her throat, on her tongue. She had been holding on to her fear for a long time, and by spilling it out and sharing it with Hotch, she felt a weight lift, and the sleep she had been desperate for just a few minutes prior hit her. Before Hotch knew what else to say, Devyn’s breathing was evened out, and her grip had loosened. She had fallen asleep. Smiling slightly, he carefully laid her back upon the bed, covered her up, moved the chair, and exited the room, flipping the light off as he went.

* * *

When morning came, Hotch rolled onto his back, and stared up at the ceiling, gaining his bearings before finally looking towards the clock. Sighing, he swung his feet to the floor, and shuffled out of the room. It was a chilly morning, and he could feel the air on his legs as he paused by the thermostat in the hall. With a frown on his face, he turned up the heat, took a few steps more down the hall, and tapped on Jack’s door, pushing it open to see if Devyn was still asleep. Instead, he opened the door to a room empty of life, and, with a yawn, turned and looked down the hall.

“Devyn? You awake?” There was no answer. Raising an eyebrow, he moved towards the kitchen, peering through the door into the empty room. He began to worry, as he reached the living room, and stopped short when he realized why it was cold. The window was wide open, despite that he had closed and locked it the night before. “Devyn!” he hollered, moving for the window, stopping midstride to turn around and see the partially open front door. He didn’t need to yell; instead, he raced back towards his room, fumbling slightly with his phone as he dialed Rossi. “She’s gone, Dave…the front door is open, the window is open. He was here, and he got her. Devyn’s gone.”


	5. It's Over

“Garcia, any hits on Hunter’s cell?” Hotch asked, moving into her office. She peered over her shoulder at him, before shaking her head.

“No, sir…I’ve even tried turning the phone on remotely, but I think he’s taken the battery out of it, it’s not working,” she replied, frowning.

“What about his car?”

“His car does not have GPS or Lo-Jack, so I can’t trace that either…” She paused, thinking, before turning around. “What about Devyn’s cell phone? Was it left behind?” 

With a shake of his head, Hotch patted his pockets, and pulled out his own phone, bringing Devyn’s number up on the screen.

“Here…” It wasn’t long before the computer beeped, and a small flashing red dot appeared on the screen.

“There…her phone is still on, and here…is the address,” she said, jotting it down and handing it to Hotch. “I’ll also send it to your PDAs.”

“Thank you, Garcia,” he replied, already walking out the door. 

As the SUV moved down the road, Hotch couldn’t help but consider that, perhaps, this wasn’t where Devyn was, but rather just where Danny had tossed her phone. That didn’t stop him, however. He kept his foot on the gas, moved them further down the road, closer to the destination. The sight of the Sierra parked out in front of the house brought a slight wave of relief to Hotch, and, upon parking a few spots away, he climbed out with Morgan, checked the dark blue protective vest, and began walking towards the house.

“Dave and Prentiss, you two take the back…Morgan and I will go in through the front, and Reid and JJ, circle around and check the windows. Hunter does not leave here,” Hotch ordered, drawing his sidearm and glancing at Morgan as they stopped outside the door.

“We’re in place, Hotch…”

“Us, too.” Hotch and Morgan exchanged glances, and nods, before he put his wrist to his lips.

“Move in.”

Both doors popped open, neither having been locked, and swung back into the wall. Their guns at the ready, the four agents entered the house, split themselves across the living room, the dining room, the kitchen, the hall, each followed by a single response: “Clear!”

Coming together at the steps leading to the second floor, Hotch nodded to Prentiss and waited for her to climb up the steps before following. A few feet behind Morgan, JJ and Reid entered through the front door, making their way up the steps, as well. Hotch glanced over his shoulder, making his way down the hall toward the third door, the only one that wasn’t full open. He paused outside of it, and took a breath, reaching out his hand to push it open. 

The last thing he expected, despite his concerns on the way there, was to see Danny standing in the middle of the floor, directly behind Devyn as she kneeled upon the floor, facing the door but head down with her chin against her chest. Her hands had been pulled behind her back, certainly secured although Hotch couldn’t see with what. Lifting his eyes from Devyn’s kneeling form, Hotch’s gaze caught the gun in Danny’s hand, and he raised he eyes quickly to meet Danny’s.

“Put the gun down,” Hotch ordered.

“She’s been mine for nine months…and for nine months she’s been cheating on me.” Hotch raised a brow.

“Pointing a gun at her isn’t going to make her stop, Danny. It won’t solve your problem. You need to talk to her,” Hotch spoke, slowly as he carefully chose his words. Danny glanced at Devyn, nudging the gun against her head and making her whimper, before looking back up.

“Oh, she isn’t going to do it again. The only way to stop her from cheating is to end this, because if I can’t have her, neither can you.” Devyn carefully, slowly, lifted her head to see Hotch, where he realized that Devyn didn’t leave Jack’s room without a fight. Her left eye was dark, bruised, and her lip was split. She’d tried to put up a fight, but Danny took over quickly, and Hotch could see it. 

“Danny…that isn’t the way to do this. Put the gun down, and we can talk,” Hotch requested, his voice a little bit more gentle than before. The rest of the team moved up outside the door, behind Hotch, weapons aimed at Danny, but he didn’t seem to notice them.

“I’ve tried talking to her, and she’s unwilling to sit down and listen. Instead, she goes runnin’ to you, and I won’t have that,” Danny growled, moving his thumb and cocking the gun. Devyn’s eyes squeezed shut as she flinched at the sound. “No more talkin’. No more runnin’ around. This ends…now,” Danny murmured. 

As his finger pulled the trigger, and shot the round out of the barrel, Devyn attempted to move out of the way. She started falling to the side, but was knocked forward, onto her   
face, from the bullet as it tore through her shoulder. The single shot from Danny’s gun was immediately followed, if not overlapped, by the repeated shots fired from the agents’ guns, knocking Danny to the ground. 

Holstering their weapons, Morgan and Rossi crossed over to Danny, getting the gun away from his hand before Morgan kneeled to check his pulse. Hotch moved beside Devyn, carefully putting his hands on her side and moving her onto her good shoulder. Panic and pain was all over her face as she whimpered, shook her head.

“It’s alright, it’s alright, it’s over…Reid, get a medic in here,” Hotch ordered, glancing, as Devyn partially opened her eyes, looking up at Hotch with bloodshot eyes.

“It hurts...”

“I know…but you’re gonna be okay, we’re gonna get you to the hospital.”

“This was all my fault,” she grimaced, as she attempted to move her hands behind her. 

“Easy, easy…” he spoke, ignoring her statement, as the medic rushed in, and kneeled beside him. 

* * *

 

“Agent Hotchner?”

Hotch turned around from where he stood in the waiting room, looking around for the source of the voice. A nurse, with a small smile upon her face, waved to him from the doorway, prompting him to cross the floor to her.

“Is she awake?”

“Yes…and you can go see her now. Just…be careful of her arm,” she said, motioning down the hall.

“Thank you.” Hotch stepped around the nurse, and made his way down the hall until he reached room 351, where Devyn laid back in her bed. Smiling, he rapped his knuckles on the door, and strode across to her bed.

“Hey, Aaron…”

“How’re you feeling?” he asked, taking a seat beside her. Shrugging her good shoulder and wincing slightly, Devyn looked over at him, and smiled.

“Thankful…that it’s over. And stupid, for what’s happened.” The curious glance from Hotch made her chuckle, and sigh. “He got me last night…after you went to bed. Took me to that house…” Devyn hesitated, shifting slightly as she struggled to sit up.

“Easy…” Hotch murmured, helping her a little as she nodded a thank you.

“Remember when I told you…that I broke up with Sean because I was paranoid?” He nodded, sitting back in his chair and looking up at her. “…I was paranoid…because I was already being followed. That first meeting, that coffee with Danny…he planned it. He’d been following me for weeks, because he saw me leaving Sean’s apartment building,” she sighed. “When I didn’t respond the way he wanted…he followed. He was already in his complete delusion by the time we went for coffee. I was paranoid, and broke up with Sean…because Danny was already there. He was following me…and taking pictures of me…”

“We know…we found some of those pictures in that house…listen, it’s over now. You’re stitched up, he’s gone. When you’re better, you can go home, and start putting things back in order,” Hotch told her, patting her good hand very lightly. She smiled, and nodded.

“Thank you, Aaron…for everything…and for not telling Sean.” 

* * *

It was a while before Devyn was well enough to be released, and well enough to drive back to New York. But when she had the okay to do so, she bid farewell to Hotch and Jack, and headed out, knowing full well it would be dark by the time she made it back home. 

The ride went by a little quickly, as she ran through a list of things she needed to do without Danny following her – get work back on track, find another apartment, try and turn her life around. She knew she had to do it, despite how difficult it was going to be. And despite the pride she usually had, the pride that prevented her from going to Hotch from the start, or going to Sean from the start, she had already put that pride to the side to go to see Hotch at all. Now, she had to finish the job, put her pride aside and be honest in her life. 

Devyn paced the parking lot for several minutes, her free hand gently rubbing at the elbow that was in a sling. She may have been well enough to drive, but it still hurt. She was still healing. Sighing, and shaking her head, Devyn moved into the building, smiling lightly at the hostess. It was a surprise for Devyn that she didn’t have to speak, didn’t have to tell the hostess why she was there. With a pleasant smile, and a glance towards the door to be sure no one was behind Devyn, the hostess led her towards the bar across the room.

“He’ll be going on break in a few minutes, Miss Morales,” the hostess explained, before returning to the podium.   
Devyn blushed, and leaned against the bar, smiling at the man across from her. 

“Can I get you something while you wait?” he offered, motioning to the wine behind him.

“Just water…thank you.” 

The glass was lowered upon the coaster in front of her as the door a few feet away swung open, and Sean, pushing his fingers over his hair, moved behind the bar, not even aware she was there. She watched him for a moment, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, before taking a breath, and clearing her throat. 

“Hey, Sean…” He stopped, eyebrow raised, before turning, and letting a smile form slowly across his lips. 

“Hey, Devyn…”

**Author's Note:**

> \----  
>  _I do not give permission to have any of my works put up on goodreads or any other such site_


End file.
